yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Gmail
http://www.gmail.com Gmail Google şirketi tarafından sunulan genel ağ (internet) tabanlı e-posta hizmetidir. Gmail'in veri saklama kapasitesi sürekli artmaktadır ( 7500 megabayt). Ücretsiz POP3 iletişim olanağı vermektedir. Gmail hesabına sahip olmak isteyenlerin daha önceden, halihazırdaki bir kullanıcıdan davet alması gerekirken 7 Şubat 2007 tarihi itibariyle herkes üye olabiliyor. Gmail'in içine anında mesajlaşma sistemi de (Google Talk) yerleştirilmiştir. Bu sistemle başka bir program yüklemeye gerek kalmadan anında mesajlaşılabilir, ayrıca bu mesajlaşma kayıtları içinde arama yapılabilir. Öte yandan, 2004 yılında Gmail o anda gösterilmekte olan e-posta ile ilgili reklam gösterme kabiliyetinden dolayı özel hayatın gizliliğine saygısızlıktan dolayı ABD'de dava edilmiştir. Google yetkilileri, sistemin otomatik çalıştığını ve gösterilen reklamların kaydının veya analizinin yapılmadığını savunmuşlar ve yargılama sonunda beraat etmişlerdir.Gmail ayrıca gizlilik dolayısıyla çin hükümetiyle de davalık olmuştur.Gmail daha doğrusu Google şirketi Çin hükümetini dava etmiş ve gizlilik ihlalleri devam ederse Çin'den çekileceğini bildirmiştir. Gmail Mobile Gmail Mobile Mobil cihazlar için Gmail uygulamasını ve e-postaları istenilen yerden alınmasını sağlayan Google Hizmetidir.http://www.google.com/mobile/mail/ Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Google E-Posta Servisi Ana Sayfası | latest_release_version = | latest_release_date = December 4, 2008 | latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | platform = Google Closure Tools (JavaScript) | programming language = | operating_system = | genre = POP3, IMAP, E-mail, Webmail | license = | website = }} Gmail is a free, advertising-supported webmail, POP3, and IMAP service provided by Google. Gmail was launched as an invitation-only beta release on April 1, 2004 and it became available to the general public on February 7, 2007, though still in beta status at that time. The service was upgraded from beta status on July 7, 2009, along with the rest of the Google Apps suite. , it had 176 million users monthly. With an initial storage capacity offer of 1 GB per user, Gmail significantly increased the webmail standard for free storage from the 2 to 4 MB its competitors such as Hotmail offered at that time. Gmail has a search-oriented interface and a "conversation view" similar to an Internet forum. Software developers know Gmail for its pioneering use of the Ajax programming technique. Gmail runs on Google GFE/2.0 on Linux. Features Storage The Gmail service currently provides more than 7500 MB of free storage. Gmail homepage. Retrieved October 6, 2008. Users can rent additional storage (shared between Picasa Web Albums, Google Docs and Gmail) from 20 GB (US$5/year) to 16 TB (US$4096/year). Picasa Help Center - purchasing additional storageMore extra storage for less, November 10, 2009, Posted by Elvin Lee, Software Engineer, Official Google BlogPurchase additional storage Google Accounts On April 1, 2005 the first anniversary of Gmail, Google announced the increase from 1 GB. Georges Harik, the product management director for Gmail, stated that Google would "keep giving people more space forever."Endless Gmail Storage. Retrieved 30 June 2006. In April 2005 Gmail engineer Rob Siemborski stated that Google would keep "keep giving Gmail users more space as we were able". Gmail Labs The Gmail Labs feature, introduced on June 5, 2008, allows users to test new or experimental features of Gmail, such as bookmarking of important e-mail messages, custom keyboard-shortcuts and games. Users can enable or disable Labs features selectively and provide feedback about each of them. This allows Gmail engineers to obtain user input about new features to improve them and also to assess their popularity and whether they merit developing into regular Gmail features. All Labs features are experimental and are subject to termination at any time. On December 10, 2008 Gmail added support for SMS Messaging through its integrated Chat. On January 28, 2009 Gmail added support for offline access through its integration with Gears. On July 14, 2009 Gmail brought Tasks out of Labs testing and made it an official feature. Spam filter Gmail's spam filtering features a community-driven system: when any user marks an email as spam, this provides information to help the system identify similar future messages for all Gmail users. Users may tune the system to allow mail marked as spam to be handled in particular ways. Gmail Mobile Gmail Mobile is a version of Google's Gmail email service. It is a free service, developed to provide access to Gmail from mobile devices such as cell phones, or smartphones. Gmail Mobile was released on December 16, 2005 and is available in many different languages. Gmail Mobile offers many of the features as Gmail delivered effectively to smaller, mobile screens. Users have the ability to compose, read, reply, forward, mark unread, add a star or trash email messages. On September 22, 2009 Google brought Push Mail support to its Gmail service using Google Sync for iPhone and iPod Touch platforms. In order to use the service a user will need a Gmail account and a mobile device that meets the following requirements: * It must have Internet access and a WAP enabled web browser * It must be XHTML compliant * It must have cookies enabled and the mobile network must also allow cookies to be set * It must allow SSL (Secure Sockets Layer) traffic.Gmail Help Center Gmail Mobile was released on December 16, 2005 and is available in many different languages.Gmail Help Center Gmail on iPad On April 3, 2010, Google announced a new two-pane layout designed specifically for the iPad. It is delivered automatically to Gmail website users who are signed in using the device's Safari browser; they may choose to revert to the traditional layout or use the native IMAP client. This feature is hidden from other browsers. Google Buzz On February 9, 2010, Google commenced their new service, Google Buzz, which integrates with Gmail allowing users to share links and media, as well as status updates. Google Voice in Gmail chat In August 2010, Google implemented and released an integrated telephone service in Gmail's Google Chat interface. The service lacks an official name, but Google has referred to it as "Google Voice in Gmail chat" and also "Call Phones in Gmail".Calore, Michael, "Gmail Gets Dialed Up a Notch With New Calling Feature", Wired Magazine, August 25, 2010 Google announces via Twitter: 1,000,000 Gmail calls in 24 Hours The service allows people to make free calls from their Gmail account to U.S. and Canada, at least through the end of 2010.Gmail Voice Promises Affordable Calling Gmail account users can also call other countries on a fee basis. The service logged over 1 million calls in 24 hours on 26 August 2010. Interface The Gmail interface differs from other Webmail systems with its focus on search and its "conversation view" of email, grouping several replies onto a single page. Gmail's user experience designer, Kevin Fox, intended users to feel as if they were always on one page and just changing things on that page, rather than having to navigate to other places. History Gmail was a project started by Google developer Paul Buchheit several years before it was announced to the public. Initially the e-mail client was available for use only by Google employees internally within the company. Google announced Gmail to the public on April 1, 2004. IMAP support was added on October 24, 2007. Domain name history Before its acquisition by Google, the gmail.com domain name was used by a free e-mail service offered by Garfield.com, online home of the comic strip Garfield. After moving to a different domain, that service has since been discontinued. , Gmail's canonical URI changed from http://gmail.google.com/gmail/ to http://mail.google.com/mail/. , those who typed in the former URI were redirected to the latter. Requirement for mobile phone number When attempting to create a Gmail account from some countries, Google requires a mobile phone number that supports text messaging. In other countries this is not required for sign-up, according to Google due to service limitations. Google explains this: In some cases, Google may allow a certain number of accounts to be created per IP address without requiring a phone number. In certain countries, one can also request a voice call with a verification code as an alternative to the text message. Voice calls are only available during certain hours and will not be listed as an option outside those hours. Gmail hoaxes Gmail Paper hoax On April Fools' Day 2007, Google made fun of Gmail by introducing "Gmail Paper", where a user could click a button and Gmail would purportedly mail an ad-supported hard copy for free. Gmail Custom Time hoax On April Fools' Day 2008 Google introduced a fake service, "Gmail Custom Time", which would allegedly allow a user to send up to ten e-mails per year with forged timestamps. The hoax stated that by bending spacetime on the Google servers, the e-mails actually get routed through the fourth dimension of time itself before reaching their intended recipient.Gmail: Google's approach to emailGoogle does April Fools': 'Custom time' and a Mars trip | The Social - CNET News.com Gmail Autopilot hoax On April Fools' Day 2009 Google introduced a service called Gmail Autopilot by CADIE.Gmail Autopilot by CADIE According to Google, the service purported to automatically read and respond to emails for the user. It appeared to work by analyzing messages for the emotions expressed in the message and either providing advice to the user or automatically responding to the message. Code changes Gmail's JavaScript front-end was rewritten in late summer and early fall of 2007 and was released to users starting on October 29, 2007. The new version had a redesigned contacts section, quick contacts box and chat popups, which were added to names in the message list as well as the contact list. The contacts application is integrated into other Google services, such as Google Docs. Users granted access to the new version were given a link at the top-right corner which read "Newer Version". As of December 2007, most new registrations in English (US) along with most pre-existing accounts are given the new interface by default when supported. There remains the option to downgrade via a link labelled "Older Version". These coding changes mean that only users of Internet Explorer 7, Firefox 2, Google Chrome and Safari 3.0 (or more recent versions) are officially supported by Gmail and can fully use the new code. Opera 9.5 and more recent versions are not officially tested but are expected to "work with all of Gmail's features". Internet Explorer 5.5+, Netscape 7.1+, Mozilla 1.4+, Firefox 0.8, Safari 1.3 and some other browsers will give limited functionality. Other browsers may be redirected to the basic-HTML-only version of Gmail. During the week of January 18, 2008 Google released an update that changed the way Gmail loads JavaScript. This caused the failure of some third-party extensions. On December 12, 2008 Gmail added support for faster PDF viewing within the browser. Criticisms Privacy Google automatically scans e-mails to add context-sensitive advertisements to them. Privacy advocates raised concerns that the plan involved scanning their personal, assumed private, e-mails, and that this was a security problem. Allowing e-mail content to be read, even by a computer, raises the risk that the expectation of privacy in e-mail will be reduced. Furthermore, e-mail that non-subscribers choose to send to Gmail accounts is scanned by Gmail as well, even though those senders never agreed to Gmail's terms of service or privacy policy. Google can change its privacy policy unilaterally and Google is technically able to cross-reference cookies across its information-rich product line to make dossiers on individuals. However, most e-mail systems make use of server-side content scanning in order to check for spam. Privacy advocates also regard the lack of disclosed data retention and correlation policies as problematic. Google has the ability to combine information contained in a person's e-mail messages with information from Internet searches. Google has not confirmed how long such information is kept or how it can be used. One of the concerns is that it could be of interest to law enforcement agencies. More than 30 privacy and civil liberties organizations have urged Google to suspend Gmail service until these issues are resolved. Gmail's privacy policy contains the clause: "residual copies of deleted messages and accounts may take up to 60 days to be deleted from our active servers and may remain in our offline backup systems". Google points out that Gmail adheres to most industry-wide practices. Google has stated that they will "make reasonable efforts to remove deleted information from our systems as quickly as is practical." Google defends its position by citing their use of email-scanning to the user's benefit. Google states that Gmail refrains from displaying ads next to potentially sensitive messages such as those that mention tragedy, catastrophe, or death. Gmail accounts of human rights activists in China were hacked in a sophisticated attack in late 2009.Blogspot.comWired.com The fact that Gmail stores, analyzes and retains user's email contents makes Gmail an attractive target for such attacks.SiliconValleyWatcher.com The launch of Google Buzz as an opt-out social network immediately drew criticism for violating user privacy because it automatically allowed Gmail users' contacts to view their other contacts. Technical limitations Gmail does not allow users to send or receive executable files or archives containing executable files if it recognises the file extension as one used for executable files or archives. By design, Gmail does not deliver all of a user's e-mails. When downloading mail through POP or IMAP access, Gmail fails to deliver messages that users have sent to themselves if the client has a copy of it already. It also does not deliver to a user's inbox (via any access interface) those messages that users have sent to mailing lists and which they might expect to receive back via the mailing list.Messages sent to mailing lists don't show in my inbox - Help Center Gmail sorts e-mail only by conversations (threads), which can be a problem for large conversations. For example, if a user sends a query to a large group of people, all of the responses are stored in a single conversation that is impossible to break apart. There is no way to search for responses from one user without getting the entire conversation. While deletion of individual e-mails is possible, most operations, such as archiving and labeling, can be performed only on whole conversations. Conversations cannot be split up or combined. As a result of complaints from some users, Google made conversation view optional starting 29 September 2010. Outages Gmail has been unavailable on several occasions. On February 24, 2009 the Gmail service was offline for 2 hours and 30 minutes, preventing millions of users from accessing their accounts. People who rely entirely on Gmail for business purposes complained about these outages.Where were you during the great Gmail outage of February 2009? » VentureBeatThe Gfail Whale: Gmail’s Google Gears integration can’t come soon enough » VentureBeat Another outage occurred on September 1, 2009. The problem was widely reported by users on Twitter, and Google acknowledged that the problem affects "a majority of users" and promised an update on the situation by 1:53:00PM PDT which would include a time estimate on when they expect to have the problem fixed. Gmail Fail Strikes Again 2009-09-01Gmail users suffer through outage An update at 1:02PM PDT stated that the problem was still being investigated and promised another update by 2:16:00 PM PDT. According to an Official Gmail Blog post, IMAP and POP3 access was unaffected. Later that day, a Google vice president, Ben Treynor, explained that the problem, which ultimately resulted in about 100 minutes of outage, was caused by overloaded routers, triggered by a routine configuration change which added more router load than expected. Treynor wrote, "Gmail remains more than 99.9% available to all users, and we're committed to keeping events like today's notable for their rarity." In 2009, Google continued to experience outages across its network, leaving users without access to their email, calendars, and virtual files. Key outage dates include: *September 24, 2009: Gmail outage *September 1, 2009: Gmail outage *May 14, 2009: Google network outage *March 9, 2009: Gmail outage *August 7, 2008: Gmail and Google Apps outage Twenty-four hour lockdowns If an algorithm detects what Google calls "abnormal usage that may indicate that your account has been compromised", the account can be automatically locked down for between one minute and 24 hours, depending on the type of activity detected. Listed reasons for a lock-down include: *"Receiving, deleting, or downloading large amounts of mail via POP or IMAP in a short period of time. If you're getting the error message, 'Lockdown in Sector 4,' you should be able to access Gmail again after waiting 24 hours." *"Sending a large number of undeliverable messages (messages that bounce back)." *"Using file-sharing or file-storage software, browser extensions, or third party software that automatically logs in to your account." *"Leaving multiple instances of Gmail open." *"Browser-related issues. Please note that if you find your browser continually reloading while attempting to access your Inbox, it's probably a browser issue, and it may be necessary to clear your browser's cache and cookies." On behalf of Prior to July 2009, any email sent through the Gmail interface included the Gmail.com address as the "sender", even if it was sent with a custom email address as "from". For example, an email sent with an external "from" address using Gmail could be displayed to a receiving e-mail client user as From user@gmail.com on behalf of user@OtherDomainEmailAddress.com (the display used by versions of Microsoft Outlook). By exposing the Gmail address, Google claimed that this would "help prevent mail from being marked as spam". A number of Gmail users complained that this implementation was both a privacy concern and a professionalism problem. On July 30, 2009, Gmail announced an update to resolve this issue. The updated custom 'From:' feature allows users to send messages from Gmail using a custom SMTP server, instead of Gmail's. However, the issue is still present for users whose custom email address is a second Gmail account, rather than an account on a separate domain. Disabling accounts Google's terms of service allow it to disable customer accounts at any time without warning. Google provides a page for users to appeal if an account was disabled in error, but although some users are able to get their accounts back, for others it often generates no response, and users have no other way to get their accounts returned to them. Reception Awards Gmail was ranked second in PC World's "100 Best Products of 2005", behind Mozilla Firefox. Gmail also won 'Honorable Mention' in the Bottom Line Design Awards 2005.PCWorld.com - The 100 Best Products of 2005, retrieved 14 May 2006Bottom Line Design Awards Honorable Mentions. Retrieved 14 February 2007. Gmail has drawn many favorable reviews from users for generous space quotas and unique organization.About Gmail - Reviews, retrieved 14 May 2006 googlemail.com domain in Germany The domain gmail.com is unavailable in Germany due to trademark disputes, in which cases users must use the domain googlemail.com. The domains are interchangeable so users obliged to use the googlemail.com domain are unable to select addresses already chosen by gmail.com users. Inbound e-mails sent to either googlemail.com or gmail.com addresses will reach the user. When registering for an online service, Google Mail users must use the googlemail.com form of their email address to ensure that any administrative emails they send to the service, such as confirmation messages, are recognized. The UK was also covered by this restriction, but Google announced on May 3, 2010 that the restriction would be lifted. Trademark disputes Germany On July 4, 2005 Google announced that Gmail Deutschland would be rebranded as Google Mail. From that point forward, visitors originating from an IP address determined to be in Germany would be forwarded to googlemail.com where they could obtain an e-mail address containing the new domain. Any German user who wants a gmail.com address must sign up for an account through a proxy. German users who were already registered were allowed to keep their old addresses. However e-mails sent to user@gmail.com still reach the right recipient. The German naming issue is due to a trademark dispute between Google and Daniel Giersch. Daniel Giersch owns a company called "G-mail" which provides the service of printing out e-mail from senders and sending the print-out via postal mail to the intended recipients. On January 30, 2007, the EU's Office for Harmonization in the Internal Market ruled in favor of Giersch. Google spoofed "offering" the same service in the Gmail Paper April Fool's Day joke in 2007. Poland In February 2007 Google filed legal action against the owners of gmail.pl, a poet group known in full as Grupa Młodych Artystów i Literatów abbreviated GMAiL (literally, "Group of Young Artists and Writers"). This lawsuit was lost and the website today remains the writers' website. Russian Federation A Russian paid mail redirect service called gmail.ru owns the "Gmail" trademark in the Russian Federation. The gmail.ru domain name dates from January 27, 2003. United Kingdom On October 19, 2005 Google voluntarily converted the United Kingdom version of Gmail to Google Mail because of a dispute with the UK company, Independent International Investment Research.Google Mail in the UK, retrieved 14 May 2006 Users who registered before the switch to Google Mail were able to keep their Gmail address, although the Gmail logo was replaced with a Google Mail logo. Users who signed up after the name change receive a googlemail.com address, although a reverse of either in the sent email will still deliver it to the same place. In September 2009 Google began to change the branding of UK accounts back to Gmail following the resolution of the trademark dispute. On May 3, 2010, Google announced that they would start to phase out the googlemail.com domain in the UK. Existing users will get the option to switch to gmail.com, while new users will be given a gmail.com address by default. This also required Android phone users to perform a factory reset (with ensuing data loss) to restore phone functionality.Googlemail changes to Gmail but snarls up Android phones Competition After Gmail's initial development and launch, many existing web mail services quickly increased their storage capacity. For example, Hotmail increased space for some users from 2 MB to 25 MB, with 250 MB after 30 days, and 2 GB for Hotmail Plus accounts. Yahoo! Mail went from 4 MB to 100 MB and 2 GB for Yahoo! Mail Plus accounts. Yahoo! Mail storage then increased to 250 MB and in late April 2005 to 1 GB. Yahoo! Mail announced that it would be providing "unlimited" storage to all its users in March 2007 and began providing it in May 2007. These were all seen as moves to stop existing users from switching to Gmail and to capitalize on the newly rekindled public interest in web mail services. The desire to catch up was especially noted in the case of MSN's Hotmail, which upgraded its e-mail storage from 250 MB to the new Windows Live Hotmail which includes 5 GB of storage. As of November 2006, MSN Hotmail upgraded all free accounts to 1 GB of storage.1 GB Hotmail mailboxes In June 2005 AOL started providing all AIM screen names with their own e-mail accounts with 2 GB of storage. If an account remains inactive for six months, the Gmail system flags it as 'dormant'. After three more months, for a total of nine months dormancy, the system may delete such accounts. Other Webmail services have different, often shorter, times for marking an account as inactive. Yahoo! Mail deactivates dormant accounts after four months, while Hotmail matches Gmail's nine months. As well as increasing storage limits following the launch of Gmail, Yahoo! Mail and Hotmail also enhanced their e-mail interfaces. During 2005 Yahoo! Mail and Hotmail matched Gmail's attachment size of 10 MB. Following the footsteps of Gmail, Yahoo! launched the Yahoo! Mail Beta service and Microsoft launched Windows Live Hotmail, both incorporating Ajax interfaces. Google increased the maximum attachment size to 20 MB in May 2007Gmail Doubles Maximum Attachment Size to 20 MB and to 25 MB in June 2009. See also * Comparison of webmail providers * Gmail interface * History of Gmail * Lavabit * List of Google services and tools Third party software * Gmail Drive * GmailFS * Mailplane References External links * * Category:Internet properties established in 2004 Category:Gmail Category:Google services Category:Email websites Category:Web 2.0 Category:Cross-platform software Category:Internet privacy ar:جيميل az:Gmail bn:জিমেইল be-x-old:Gmail bs:GMail bg:Gmail ca:Gmail ceb:Gmail cs:Gmail da:Gmail de:Gmail et:Gmail es:Gmail eo:Gmail eu:Gmail fa:جی‌میل fr:Gmail gl:Gmail gu:જી-મેઇલ ko:G메일 hi:जीमेल hr:Gmail id:Gmail it:Gmail he:Gmail jv:Gmail ka:Gmail la:Gmail lv:Gmail lt:Gmail hu:Gmail ml:ജിമെയില്‍ ms:Gmail my:Google Mail (Gmail) nl:Gmail ne:जीमेल ja:Gmail no:Gmail nn:Gmail uz:Gmail pl:Gmail pt:Gmail ro:Gmail ru:Gmail sco:Gmail sq:Gmail simple:Google Mail sk:Gmail ckb:جی مەیڵ sr:Џимејл fi:Gmail sv:Gmail ta:ஜிமெயில் te:జీమెయిల్ th:จีเมล tr:Gmail uk:Gmail vi:Gmail yi:Gmail zh:Gmail Kategori:Google hizmetleri Kategori:Mail web servisleri